yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 10: Keep on getting Stronger Akira!
Particpants Akira Tetsu Hegai Tsukada Whats Up With His Arms "What do you think it is sensei" "i don't know" "you think is contagious" "maybe would shouldn't be touching it" Saki, Ichi, and Masumi all would be conversing with each other while looking at Akira's arms. Hegai would be holding both Akira's arms under a large magnifing glass examining the Werid texticle like parrtern that appeared on them, while his hands squeezed on his arms"Can you feel that" Akira would then sigh"yeah i can feel it" "hm" Hegai would move his head away from the maginfing glass"Well it would seem as theres something emdeded unerneath your skin" Akira would then look at him confused ly"huh" Hegai would then intruct Ichi to go and give him a small razor that was sitting onto of his desk in his office"The hell you trying to do im not letting you cut me" "relax im only going to remove a few layers of your sking you'll barely fell anything and plus im sure your eger to find out what's under neath your skin just as much as i am if not we can just stop h-"Akira would have cut him off "just make it quick before i change my mind" Hegai would then smile as ichi returned turned with a rather large striaght razor ahnding it to Him."Alright here we go" Hegai would then flip open the razor revealing the sharp blade and carefully slide it across Akira's arm Skillfully removing the first to layers of his skin Revealing that it was infact Scales! (( how the scales looked ---> https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5432389/il_fullxfull.341799277.jpg )) that was underneath his skin. The girls would look at it like'What the Hell' while hegai himself would smile"I Thought So" Akira would then look up at him"The hell is that suppossed to mean" "Relax this is actually a good thing but to think that you would have awoken the drgon at such a young age" Akira would be getting a little irritated at this point" Look would you stop talking in riddles and just tell me why there scales underneath my arms and what the hell do you mean by awaken he dragon" Hegai would look at Akira almost in shock"Well im actually surprised, your father must not have told you everything about your self inside of you, you have the power of a dragon along with many other things, the scales underneath your arms are a symbol of you awakening that power" Akira would have a slight scowl on his face now"So what the hell does that mean im going to turn into a dragon now or something" Hegai would burst into laughter"Now now my boy you need to clam yourself i can assure you wouldn't grow 20 feet tall flying around eating sheep all day, the dragon power doesn't turn one into a dragon but gives them the traits of one one example of that is those arms of yours, allow me to demostrate" he said while turning around and grabbing a Single edged balde off the wall making sur Akira could see him"Now hold out your arm please" "okay" Akira would do as he was told and stick his arm out only to have Hegai swing the blade down on it with all his force, the blade would sink into Akira's arm but wouldn't cut it off! in fact the blade barely went in"Ahgrrhhhhhhh what the *Beep* You Old *Beep*ing *Beep* you Son of a *Beep* I'll *Beep*ing kill you" Akira would have went nuts almost:: Due to language that may not be apporaite for some viewers we going to fast forward this sence.:: Keeping it a Secret Masumi would have been wrapping Akira's forearm where Hegai cut him the Whole time he would have been giving Hegai a Dirty look, while he just sat there laughing"Sorry i got a little carried away it was my first time seeing the Dragon arms you posses so i got excited" Akira would then begin speaking this time a lot more calmly"that didn't mean you had to go swinging a Sword into it", Hegai face would then get more serious"Oh but think about it if it wasn't for those scales on your arm that blade would have sliced right through it" Akira's face would have then went into shock a little bit"so what excatly do these things do" Hegai would then look a Saki who would sigh before speaking"Long ago there where myth of great warriors who slayed dragons and returned with there scales wearing them like armor, the armors they they came back with was virtually indistructable no blade could cut through the scales nor could the scales be melted down, they even tried freezing them and then shattering them to no avial of course these so called myth's turned out not to be myth's but very few people no that" Hegai would then nod in approval of Saki's breif history lesson before he began speaking himself"Naturally that was true for the adult dragons but the Dragons kin was a diffrent story the warrior who managed to only kill the baby Dragon and take their scales faced problem you see the scales of a baby dragon where not as resilent as it elders the scales of a baby dragon could be broken rather easily in comparisinto the adults dragon scales although it still did take a lot of beating to do so" Akira would be listening to Hegai's story carefully before speaking "So in other words im The Baby Dragon" Hegai would then smile slightly"Excatly your powers have yet to fully awaken so for now you remain a Adolenscent i inmagine this has awoken from the continous use of the dragon's power you've been using" "What do you mean" "well that technique for example the one your father taught you would you mind demostrating it for us please" Akira would then stand up and begin to build his chi into his arm and with in seconds flames and lighting would appear and hegai would begin speaking"Those flames you call forth are from the dragon within you and you've used that very techinque quite often even before you've come here i would assume" Akira would then nod"that technique of your's calls forth the dragons power and the more you call on it the more will come and of course you have to have the porper training in which you have also been receiving here so i would imagine thats what awoken it" "So how would i go about training this power" Hegai would then turn facing his gaint window staring at the city below him"I do not know thats something that maybe your father can help you with but for now your pyshical body might have something to do with it so you'll just continue trainning as usual and see what happens"Masumi would have then start to re-wrap his arm"So now what do i do about this " he said referring to how his arms looked "Well i guess we'll just have to hide them for now Masumi would you mind wrapping up his other arm as well" Masumi would then nod and once again begin to wrap his other forearm"Their you go" "Thanks Masumi.. oh yeah i've been meaning to ask how come you guys aren't freaked out by this and why do you seem to know so much about me and my family" They'd all start to smile and giggle"thats cause were the same as you silly"Ichi Said while poucing onto his head making him stumble a tad bit, hegai would start speaking"well that would been excatly true but were not normal humans either to speak plainly i'd rather not go into the dark history of our family so i'll leave it at that plus you have training to do anyway and i have a meeting" Hegai would then look towards Masumi" Masumi your in charge of his training to day start him off inside the gravity chamber afterwards it's hand to hand sparring followed by chi training mediation under the Waterfall. Saki would you mind helping the maids in the kitchen their short on cooks today and you know your way around the ktchen so help them out please" Saki woul then nod"it beats training all day" She'd then walk outta the room "What about me what should i do" Ichi would say waving her arms up as if she was a little kids or something" Hm well you could help Masumi with the training or You could help Saki in the kitchen it'd be a good chance for you to learn how ta cook anyway i off" Hegai would then also exit the room and Masumi would begin speaking"We Shall we go" The Gravity Room Akira would be inside a large rectanglur room filled with small circular training robots. Masumi voice would then fill the room"Alright Akira me and Ichi will be monitering you from up here this is the gravity chamber so in otherwords we can either increase or decrease the gravity on your body at will you ready" Akira would then look up at the small camera in the corner of the room and give them a thumbs up"Alight then Akira prepare yourself it's going to get intense"((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pulo6ypXa7c)) The room wall would then suddenly light up and next Thing Akira knew his body would start to fell heavier and heavier forcing him to bend down as if he was doing squats, his muscles would have began to bulge as he'd striaghten he body upright" All Right Akira right now in this gravity chamber your whole body weighs four hndred and twenty eight pounds so try to relax as much as possible" Akira would then laugh a little"Relax huh the hell if i relax my muscles now i proabably won't be able to stand" "Fine lets start with some basic movements try walking around the room" Akira would then slowly begin to move his left leg followed by his right and so on as he began to make his way around the inside perimeter of room::Inside The Control room:: "he's doing better than i expected" the girls would trun to see hegai walking into the room"I thought you were at a meeting" Hegai would then smile"I finished early fortunately" Hegai would then begin to watch Akira from the control room"I told you girls not to take it easy on him" Hegai would then press a red button on the control panel"but sensei he's just getting used to the gravity training he can't handle that right now" ::Back Inside The Room:: the room would have suddenly turned red and the circular training robot would then come alive and begin hovering around in the room before they'd all focus on Akira"Well thats just great" The robots would then begin to fire out energy beams of sort at him, Akira would then throw his body to the right slamming into the ground to dodge the fire though he barely had anytime to rest as the machine would all begin to fire at him at once, Akira would have been managing to avoid most of the fire somehow it's had only been around ten minutes and his muscles felt like they were going to tear and since he wasn't allowed to use his chi it made matters worst. Akira would have been breath heavily and sweating like crazy to the point that their was puddles on spots where he stood at for more than five seconds Hegai's voice would then fill the room"Your doing good Akira to be honest you surpassed my expectations i didn't think you'd last ten minute so lets turn it up a notch shall we" Akira would then look up at the camera"Wait a minut-" Akira would have cut himself off we he felt the pressure in the room increase even more causing him to fall chest down into the ground hegai would have increase the pressure to Six hundred pounds which was literally crushing Akira as he started to yell out a bit as he tried to move his body"ahrghhh...gherr.ahhghhh" Akira could barely move any part of himself but slowly he was managing to pull his arms underneath himself and began to push as hard as he could trying to force his body off the ground against the constant pressure. "Akira would let out a fercious Yell as he used all the strenght in his arms to push his body of the ground and onto his feet, At this point his arms were just about dead and his legs began to take on the burden, The machines would then surround him and all begin firing at once , Akira would have brought his arms up like in a x paterrn sheilding his chest and face the energy beams that were being fired from infront of him would hit his arms and deflected off"screw this AGRRGHGHHGHGHHHH" Akira's Hair would flow upwards and the room would then light up a bright blue voilet color as Akira would let out a burst of chi Completely blowing the machines into the walls and smashing them to pieces, After Akira's out burst He'd literally pass out standing up::Inside the control room:: Ichi would be looking in awe"No way he actually stood up with that much and he actually beat the robots i mean he technically cheated since he used chi but still that was awesome" Hegai just be looking down at Akira as he turned of the pressure inside the room"Masumi what was your opinion of what you just saw", Masumi would look at hegai"It's amazing the last time we were inside the chamber to move freely in 300 pounds of force being applied to him and it's only been one week and the fact that he was actually able to stand with 600pounds of force being applied is unreal he even managed to defeat the training robot while in there even though he used his chi it's still impressive" "I See, so in one week he was able to double the amount of weigh he could stand in, even though he couldn't move freely it is still pretty impressive", "oh yeah we forgot about Akira" Masumi and Ichi would run out of the control room and into the gravity chamber where Akira was and hoist his body up slightly and begin to walk him to the medical room, his feet dragging behind them. Hegai would have still be in the control room reveiwing The Film of his training"Hm so it seems his arms can deflect and block blunt projectile object but still seem to be valnurable to being cut by some sharper objects and his chi output seems to be increasing as well more than likely because of the training we've done but was it a result of his chi training or training his pyshical body...Damn your too much like your father training him was a pain in the ass too" Hegai said while rubbing the back of his head, then something would catch his eye on the tapes, it Turns out Akira would have been sneaky into the gravity chambers everynight since the fight he had at an amusement park, Hegai would smile again"that boy honestly he lost to fights and now he wants to train like a psycho" Training Not Over Yet Akira would have woken up a couple of hours later his upper-body have been covered in bandages along with his shin's and his arms, Akira would then swing his body around and pull himself outta the bed palcing both his feet on the ground causing a sharp pain to go shooting through his body"Damn my shins aren't really healed yet" he said to himself. Akira would then walk over to a small table the pain in his legs ringing with each step but he ingored it, Akira would then slip on his pants which was neatly folded before turning around to see Saki come into the medical room with a ray of food on it"Oh your up and moving already" She said placing the tray dwon and walking over to him placing her hand on his forehead"well your not hot or anything, hows your legs" Akira would then sigh"there fine don'-" He'd be cut off but a Sharp pain being sent through his legs and when he looked down he saw that Saki had placed his foot on his shin"Geez men are such horrible liars" a Long stroy short Saki made Akira lay back down in the bed and literally fed him his lunch"Say ahhh" Akira would then out his mouth up wide"Ahhh" He'd bite down onto the spoon savouring the chicken noodle soup she made him, After she was finished She'd tell him to stay in bed till his legs were all better but as Soon as she left he'd sneak out and go inside the training room on the far east side of the skyscrapper and sit down with his legs crossed and both hands on his knees, Akira's eyes would be closed and he'd be slowy taking in deep breathes calming himself as began to harness his chi drawing upon it causing a blue and red aura to be produced in a perfect circle around him the chi would have looked like flames because of the way it danced about when ever Akira took in a deep breath the flame like chi would move around raising higher and then slowly lowering itself back down as this was happening the girls would have been searching For him and the first one to find him was Ichi who'd get mad instantlu"Akira your supposed to be in bed if Masumi or Saki finds you you'll be in big trouble" Akira wouldn't have responded or even made a single movement"Akira...Akria hey!" Ichi would then stop as she realized that would have been meditiaing as a way to control his chi, Ichi would then smile slightly"jeez your gonna end up becoming to strong if you keep training like this idoit" Ichi would then slowly back out of the room and close the door in which she came through behind her. Category:Ark 17